At last
by DizzieDizzie
Summary: Lizzie Bennet Diaries universe! Darcy and Lizzie have begun dating and are ready to take the next step. (It's super smutty!)


Darcy steals a sideways glance at Lizzie as a flash on the screen illuminates her face. His face breaks into a full grin. He squeezes her hand tighter and she glances over at him and sees his smile. It still feels new to her, this smiling Darcy. It feels a bit magical to be the woman who gave this tin man a heart. She squeezes his hand back and returns her gaze to the screen, even though all she wants to do is kiss him. Though she has softened much of his rough exterior, she knows William Darcy still isn't one for PDA.

Lizzie isn't thinking much about the movie, though. She's preoccupied thinking about what might happen after. They had gone on several dates and each one ended leaving her unsatisfied. Darcy was a perfect gentleman, but her body ached for his and she didn't know how much longer she could wait. She wasn't sure how he'd respond if she tried to talk to him, tell him how much she wanted to express her love for him physically. She didn't know why he hadn't made a move. He could just be waiting a respectable amount of time - but how long is that? Or he could have some other reason for waiting. She didn't want to step on any toes when they were just getting to know each other in this new way. "These things are different for every couple," she tells herself. "Lord knows Jane and Bing waited forever. But with George . . . well maybe it is better to wait with Darcy. He could be the one, and there's plenty of time to get physical."

Lizzie sneaks another peak at him, and he looks over at her. They smile together. She nestles her head into his shoulder and sighs. This is good. This is right. "I can wait," she thinks, "as long as it takes."

After the movie, Darcy and Lizzie walk, hand in hand. A breeze sweeps over them and Lizzie shivers. Darcy puts his arm around her, pulling him close.

"It's a cold night to be out walking," Lizzie says.

"Yes," says Darcy.

Lizzie laughs. "You're still so quiet, sometimes. I don't know what you're thinking."

Darcy smiles, "I'm sorry. I'm still getting used to this, you know. Sometimes I can't believe this isn't a dream."

Lizzie softens and looks up at him. Even when wearing heels, he is so much taller than her. "It's not a dream. I'm with you, right now. And I'm very cold."

Darcy laughs. "All right, well how about we head over to my apartment and get my car and I'll drive you home. Then we don't have to walk all the way in the cold."

Lizzie nods and they turn the corner toward Darcy's building. When they arrive, Darcy opens the door and leads her inside. "My key card for the garage is upstairs. Do you mind a quick trip up to retrieve it?"

Inside Darcy's apartment, Lizzie wanders across the living room to look at the view. Darcy heads into the kitchen, looking for the card. Lizzie stands in the dark room and watches the lights of the city skip across the water.

"Got it," Darcy says.

"Come here." Lizzie waits by the window as Darcy approaches. She slips her arm under his and nestles into his side. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Not at beautiful as you."

Lizzie gives him a little punch in his arm. "Oh come on, Will. You can do better than that."

Darcy puts his other arms around her so he is holding her slender waist. "You're right, I apologize for that offensively trite line. You, Lizzie Bennet, are such a bright light in my life I can't see anything else. You could blot out the stars with your radiance."

Lizzie laughs. "Well, it's not Shakespeare, but it's better."

Darcy bends his head down so his forehead is resting on hers. "You're so hard on me. How will I ever please you?"

Lizzie heart starts to race. She looks up at him and leans in to press her lips against his. He presses back, kissing her firmly, and then pulls back.

"No, no," Lizzie teases. "I thought you wanted to please me." She leans in for another kiss. Darcy lifts his hands from her waist and places them on the sides of her face, feeling her soft cheeks as he kisses her deeply. Lizzie lets out a slight moan and Darcy steps back.

"What's wrong? That was lovely."

"I- I'm- I'm sorry, Lizzie. I'm not sure- I. Kissing you is something I've dreamed of so much, and every time we do I get swept away in it. I don't want to come on too strongly. You are an incredibly sexy woman."

In the dim light, Lizzie feels her cheeks redden. "Don't fight it," she says, stepping into him again and pressing her body against his.

"Are you sure?" he asks, looking down into the blue oceans of her eyes.

"I'm very sure. I want you, Will." As the words leave her lips she feels movement in Darcy's groin. She smiles, knowing how much he wants her, too. Her heart races with nerves and excitement.

Darcy wraps her arms around her and kisses her intensely. Lizzie nearly loses her balance but he holds her firmly. She feels almost liquified in his embrace, giving her body over to his strong arms. After a moment, he pulls his arms away one at a time to pull off his coat. Lizzie pulls hers off and tosses it on the floor before throwing her arms around his shoulders. Darcy pulls her in tight and lifts her body up to kiss her more. She wraps her legs around him and he slides his hands down over her ass to get a better grip on her. He moves toward the couch, carrying her, and sits down so she is straddling him. Pulling away for a moment, she smiles and pulls her sweater over her head, so just the thin tank top is left. She moves her hands to his shoulders and slides the suspenders down, then pulls off the tie and begins unbuttoning his shirt. She can feel his heart thump as she moves her hand over the muscles of this chest. Beneath her, his body writhes slightly and she can feel the growing bulge in his pants press into her. Oh yes, this is what she wants.

She slides off his lap and kneels in front of him, working the button on his khakis. She glances up and sees his mouth agape, overwhelmed by what he knows is about to happen. Lizzie smiles, and deftly removes his pants and underwear revealing a cock larger than any she has seen before. She hadn't seen many, but in the face of his, her confidence wains for a moment. She takes it in her hands and it grows even bigger. It's incredibly thick and suddenly she's not sure if she can manage the whole thing, but as desire floods her system she leans over to put her lips on the big head and the moan of pleasure that erupts from Darcy delights her. She circles her tongue around the head and uses her hand to stroke the shaft. Looking up at Darcy she can see that she has him entranced and she enjoys the power. She slides his cock farther into her mouth, continuing to use her hands to make up the distance and moves up and down as much as she can. His penis fills her mouth completely. It's unlike anything she's experienced before, but she can tell by Darcy's sighs and whimpers that she's doing well. She continues to slide her mouth and hands up and down, using her other hands to cup his balls. His eyes pop open and he looks down at her, inflamed with pleasure and incredulous that the woman he has loved for so long, this woman he waited for, is now kneeling on his living room floor sucking on him so expertly he's afraid he'll cum before he wants to. Lizzie senses his arousal and slows her pace, pulling back so she's just gently sucking on the head while stroking the length of him with her hands.

"How- where- you're so good at that," Darcy sputters.

"I was hoping you'd like that," Lizzie says before wrapping her lips firmly back around his member.

"Please- stop. I can't- I don't want to cum yet."

Lizzie sits back, still massaging him with her hands. "What do you want?"

"I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel." He pulls her back onto the couch with him and pulls her tank top over her head. He unzips her jeans and stands to pull them off from her feet, looking down at his love, lying on his leather couch in her pink bra and panties. She looks up at his naked, toned form and the desire is clear on her face. He can see a wet spot coming through her panties. He moves to lay next to her on the couch and unhooks her bra, revealing her perfect white breasts. He slides a hand over one of them and she coos softly. He focuses his attention on her nipple, flicking it with his finger and pinching it slightly. Lizzie gasps and moans. "Oh, I like that."

"Good," Darcy says, before lowering his mouth over her areola. He flicks one with his tongue and one with his hand while Lizzie quivers and murmurs. Her hips begin to move unconsciously as they press against his naked body. "Please," she pleads.

"Please wait?"

"Touch my pussy."

"My pleasure." Darcy removes her underwear and slips his fingers into her wetness, making her purr. He teases her clit before gliding a finger inside her. He lowers his mouth over her, licking her clit while sliding his fingers in and out of her. Her hips buck with pleasure, her excitement mounting. She runs her fingers through his dark puff of hair between her legs.

"Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop!" she screams as she shudders with orgasm. Darcy sits up, pleased, while stroking her wet slit slowly.

"You are so much fun," he says, grinning.

"I want you so badly."

"Now?"

"Now."

Darcy runs into the other room, leaving Lizzie perplexed. She sits up, unsure if she should follow. He comes bounding back in, naked, with his giant erection bouncing around and Lizzie suppresses a giggle. Darcy shows her the gold wrapper in his hand. She tears it open and puts the condom on him as he lowers himself on top of her. He places the tip of his cock in the wet folds her of her pussy and pauses, looking into her eyes.

"I love you, Lizzie Bennet."

"I know. I love you, too."

Darcy plunges his manhood inside Lizzie. He fills her completely, penetrating her body with a unique sensation.

"Be gentle with me. Your cock is enormous."

Darcy blushes. "I will only give you as much as you can take."

He presses himself into her a little at a time, making each thrust slightly deeper than the last. Lizzie moans and he presses further inside.

"I think you can take all of me. Want to try?"

Lizzie is a little afraid, but she says, "Okay." Darcy pushes the full length of his cock deep into her pussy and Lizzie lets out a loud moan.

"Do that again."

As Darcy buries his rod inside her, she writhes and moans with pleasure. His weight is pressing directly on her clitoris while his shaft penetrates her over and over again. She grabs his back and ass, pulling him into her, and crying out in pleasure.

"You make the most delicious noises," Darcy says as he quickens his pace.

"Oh yes. Yes, Will, right there. Just like that. Oh, yes!" Lizzie is practically shouting as the orgasm washes over her, her hips bucking into Darcy's. He continues to thrust, deep and fast until he lets out a yelp and shivers through his whole body. He collapses onto her.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"Sorry for what?"

"I couldn't last any longer. I've wanted you for so long, and then- "

"Hey," Lizzie said, taking his face in her hands and looking into his eyes. "That was incredible. I am not exaggerating. That was amazing, Will, and I can't wait to do it again. I could fuck you like that every day."

Darcy smiles. "I would like that very much. It'll give me the opportunity to discover just how many orgasms you can have."

Lizzie laughs. "Oh, you are on."


End file.
